


Ce qu’on s’était juré…

by Carbo_Queen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Childhood, Family, Friendship, Gen, Teen Years, young adulthood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/pseuds/Carbo_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre petites vignettes sur le thème : ce qu’on s’était juré de ne jamais faire…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce qu’on s’était juré…

**Author's Note:**

> Ces quatre historiettes ont été écrites en réponse au prompt du [ forum CPAF](http://cpaf.forumactif.org/) du 30 octobre au 6 novembre 2011 : _Il ne faut jamais dire jamais_.  
>  La première histoire emprunte une idée à _La Tour Sombre : Le Pistolero_ , de Stephen King.
> 
> **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne toucherai pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

L’enfant contemplait silencieusement les deux cadavres accrochés à la potence qui se balançaient doucement au gré du vent. Il était impressionné malgré lui de voir la mort d’aussi près, mais s’efforçait de n’en rien laisser paraître, comme on le lui avait apprit.

« Tu vois, Teal’c, le sort que les Dieux réservent à ceux qui doutent d’eux. » murmura sa mère à son oreille.

L’enfant ne répondit pas et ne détourna pas son regard des corps.

« Crois-tu en ton Dieu, Teal’c ?

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de croire en lui, Mère. »

La femme haussa un sourcil étonné et son fils développa sa réponse :

« Je ne crois pas au sol sous mes pieds ou au soleil dans le ciel : je _sais_ qu’ils sont là. Il en est de même pour mon Dieu Apophis.

\- C’est bien, Teal’c. Prends ce pain et émiette le sous la potence. Ainsi les corbeaux viendront dévorer ces carcasses impures. »

L’enfant prit obligeamment la miche de pain que lui tendait sa mère. Il ne marqua aucune hésitation et ne montra aucune répugnance à s’approcher des pendus. Il devait se montrer fort. Derrière lui, il le savait, sa mère l’observait, et sans doute était elle fière de lui. Consciencieusement, il émietta toute la miche de pain sous les pieds des morts. Lorsqu’il eut fini sa tâche, il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme vieillissant.

« N’as-tu pas peur de te retrouver un jour à leur place ? demanda maître Bra’tac.

\- Non, répondit l’enfant sans hésiter. Je ne suis pas un voleur.

\- Mais ces deux là n’étaient pas des voleurs. Ils aspiraient seulement à ce que leur peuple connaisse une vie moins difficile. Pas toi ?

\- Moi, jamais je ne trahirais mon Dieu. »

 

* * *

 

« Mais Sam, il est tellement beau !

\- Tu es ridicule, Gladys. C’est notre instructeur et notre supérieur hiérarchique tant que nous sommes en formation ici.

\- Je sais, je sais… soupira Gladys. Mais c’est pas interdit de fantasmer, si ? »

Les deux copines éclatèrent de rire et Sam demanda au barman de les resservir. Accoudée au comptoir, Gladys se perdit dans la contemplation rêveuse du liquide qui tournoyait dans son verre.

« Fais pas cette tête ! l’encouragea sa voisine.

\- C’est juste que, tu vois… Je sais que c’est interdit, et ridicule, et tout ce que tu voudras… Mais ce mec, c’est vraiment le prince charmant à mes yeux.

\- Il y a plein d’autres hommes qui t’attendent, la consola son amie. Tu trouveras quelqu’un qui te convient mieux, c’est une question de statistiques.

\- Toi et ta maudite logique ! L’amour n’a rien de rationnel.

\- Toi et ton maudit romantisme ! Et tout est rationnel. »

Sam soupira devant l’air malheureux de sa camarade. Désolée pour elle, elle reprit courageusement son argumentation :

« Tu l’oublieras, Gladys. Il faut aller de l’avant.

\- Peut-être que si je quittais l’école…

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Tu ne dois pas renoncer à tes rêves et à ton indépendance pour un homme.

\- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu étais à ma place ! s’exclama Gladys, vexée.

\- Sauf que moi ça ne m’arrivera jamais, répondit Sam en riant. Tu l’as dit toi-même, je suis une rationnelle ! »

 

* * *

 

 

« Tu vas faire QUOI ?

\- Je rentre dans l’armée.

\- Mais enfin, Paul, c’est ridicule !

\- Ma famille n’a pas les moyens de me payer de longues études. L’armée m’offre une bourse et une perspective de carrière que je n’aurai pas ailleurs.

\- Ces gens n’ont aucune ouverture d’esprit ! Ils vont te formater, faire de toi une machine à exécuter les ordres ! Ils annihileront ton libre arbitre !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu diabolises toujours tout. Ecoute, Daniel, je sais que tu ne croules pas sous l’argent non plus. Tu vas devoir trimer pour te payer tes études. Peut-être que tu devrais y penser aussi…

\- Jamais, Paul ! Je suis un esprit libre, et jamais je ne travaillerais avec des militaires ! »

 

* * *

 

« Jack, pose ce stupide yoyo et vient m’aider à apporter le matériel sur le ponton ! »

L’adolescent soupira ostensiblement. Faisant preuve d’une mauvaise volonté évidente, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour rembobiner parfaitement la ficelle de son jouet et le mettre dans sa poche.

« Allez, fils, arrête de faire la tête, le réprimanda son père. C’est sympa d’être ici entre hommes, non ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Pourquoi il faut qu’on vienne s’enterrer dans cette cabane pourrie chaque été ? C’est vraiment pas juste. Ricky, lui, il a le droit de rester chez lui tout seul pendant que ses parents partent en week-end. Tu vois, eux ils lui font confiance !

\- Et il en abuse. Ce gamin va t’attirer des ennuies, tu ferais mieux de moins le fréquenter. Tu es mieux ici avec ton vieux père plutôt qu’à essayer de te faire passer pour majeur pour réussir à acheter des bières avec Ricky, non ? »

Jack ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, affichant sur son visage l’air choqué des adolescents persuadés que tous les adultes sont tellement évidemment à côté de la plaque qu’il serait légitime de les interner.

« Allez, Jack, vient pêcher avec moi. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Tu auras même le droit à quelques bières. Pas besoin d’entuber la caissière pour faire croire que tu as plus de 16 ans !

\- Mmmh, grogna le garçon, tenté. Je veux bien venir, mais juste pour la bière.

\- C’est toujours ça, approuva son père en haussant les épaules. Tu verras, un jour tu seras bien content de pouvoir venir faire ces petites parties de pêche dans le Minnesota. Un bon bol de nature et de tranquillité !

\- Alors là tu rêves Papa ! »


End file.
